


You Will Know Me

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel has Jack's back, Jack suffers from massive depression and self-doubt, M/M, Prefall to postfall, Strained Relationships, Unconditional Love, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Gabriel didn't know when Jack contracted lycanthropy, but he knows one thing. Jack will always recognize him and will never hurt him. Jack is not so sure; he is a monster, after all.





	You Will Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolf AU. Gabriel being supportive. Match made in heaven.

Gabriel slipped into the room and made a beeline for Jack. He could hear someone shouting at him, berating him over a decision he had made. Gabriel had sensed that this would happen; people were always so quick to throw blame at Jack if a mission wasn’t one hundred percent perfect. That was the great joy of being the leader; you were always the first attacked when something went wrong.

Gabriel spotted Jack’s golden head towering over the smaller UN representative and cursed. Even across the room, he could see Jack’s eyes started to change. If he wasn’t fast enough, there would be a bloodbath to deal with. Jack didn’t need that nightmare haunting his heels; he had enough to deal with in the waking world.

“Morrison!” Gabriel shouted as he stormed forward.

People scrambled out of his way. They stared as Jack snapped his head around, body shaking as he stared Gabriel down. Gabriel kept moving, flexing a hand as he thought about how many ways this could go wrong if he didn’t keep calm.

“Your office, now,” Gabriel snapped as he grabbed Jack’s elbow. “We have to talk.”

“We are in the middle…!” the UN operative started to say.

“Your verbal lashing can wait,” Gabriel said as he started dragging Jack towards the door. “This problem will not.”

They were out of the room before the operative could collect themselves. Jack was growling at him, his breath hot on Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel felt a tingle of fear race up his spine before he squared his shoulders and hauled Jack into his office.

“Jack,” he said.

Jack snarled and started pacing, lips pulled back to show off long incisors. Fur was starting to sprout out of his ears and across his face. Gabriel did his best to remain calm, watching the suddenly enormous man stalk the length of the office. He took a deep breath to settle himself and then took a step forward.

“Jack,” he cooed. “Hey, hey.”

Jack’s head snapped around. Unearthly blue eyes pierced through him, pegging his soul to the ground like a hare under the talon of an eagle. Gabriel forced himself to breathe, refusing to let himself be forced into fear-induced paralysis. Jack’s jowls quivered before he took a step forward, moving as if to attack.

“Jack,” Gabriel said. “It’s me, sweetheart. It’s me. It’s your Gabi.”

Jack stared at him before dropping to his belly and crawling forward, whimpering pathetically. Gabriel made soothing sounds as he knelt down, reaching for his husband. Jack pushed himself into Gabriel’s arms, tucking his fuzzy head into Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel pushed his fingers through mottled gray and white fur, cooing to his husband to help him calm down.

“Ssh, I’m here,” he soothed. “You didn’t do anything wrong, my love. Ssh. Ssh.”

Slowly, Jack’s body shrank back to normal. Gabriel held him closer, rubbing between Jack’s shoulders.

“I could have killed you,” Jack whispered. “I could have killed you!”

“You never do,” Gabriel said as he cupped Jack’s cheek. “No matter how furious you are, you always recognize me.”

“But what happens when I don’t?” Jack whispered as he pressed closer. “What happens on the day I tear you apart?”

“You won’t,” Gabriel smiled and kissed him. “You are my husband, Jack. I am your mate. You will always know me.”

“I wish I was that positive,” Jack murmured as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck. “If all it takes is a little stress to make me go furry….”

“It isn’t a little stress, Jack,” Gabriel said as he pressed his forehead against Jack’s. “You’re stressed out of your mind. Don’t undermine yourself, please.”

Jack let out a long sigh and snuggled. “Hold me?” he whispered. “I don’t want to deal with that horrible woman.”

“I’m here,” Gabriel soothed as he ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. “I’m here.”

* * *

 

“Can we come, please?”

Gabriel did his best not to roll his eyes as Jesse and Genji trailed after him. He was getting ready for the monthly camping trip that he and Jack went on. He didn’t want to bring the two brats along for the trip; they didn’t understand how important it was for them to do this. Even though Gabriel could feel their relationship straining, he knew that Jack looked forward to the trips.

“What have I told you every other time you’ve asked?” Gabriel asked as he tucked his favourite sweaters into his rucksack.

“No,” Jesse pouted. “Come on, _jefe_ , please? You won’t even know we’re there!”

“You are as subtle as a brick to the head outside of a mission,” Gabriel said. “And Genji is knife happy. No.”

Jesse and Genji whined, but Gabriel refused to budge. He didn’t want them there to interrupt this important bonding time. He knew that they were going to try to come along anyways and made sure to pack a few sleep darts, just in case. If he had to drag their stupid asses back to base, he would.

“Hey, ready to go?” Jack asked as he poked his head into Gabriel’s room.

“Five minutes,” Gabriel said as he grabbed a few more items. “Meet me at the car, okay?”

“Sure,” Jack smiled before he paused. “Bring that beanie,” Jack ordered as he pointed to the old gray beanie that Gabriel hadn’t worn in months.

“Sure thing,” Gabriel smirked. “Weirdo.”

Jack smirked and left, leaving Gabriel to deal with the disgusted looks from Jesse and Genji. Gabriel didn’t bother saying anything; let them think that they were a couple of disgusting old men with weird fetishes. He didn’t care; it wasn’t like anyone would believe that Jack had a thing for Gabriel’s beanie or that Gabriel would be willing to indulge him.

He hoisted his rucksack up onto his back and headed for the parking garage. Jesse and Genji followed, whining and begging to tag along. Gabriel waved for them to go away as he threw his luggage into the back of the car that Jack had secured for them. He gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek before they climbed into the car.

The young men were smart enough to back off as the car started up. Jack leaned back in the passenger seat, smiling at Gabriel as they headed out of the parking garage. His hand settled on Gabriel’s knee, squeezing gently as Gabriel headed up into the forest. It was almost a half-day drive up into the wilderness, more than enough space for them to be left alone.

“How’re you feeling?” Gabriel asked.

“Antsy,” Jack murmured. “My skin’s itching.”

“Glad I got back in time for the trip then,” Gabriel smiled at him. “Sorry about….”

“I know,” Jack smiled at him. “I know.”

Gabriel allowed the denial at his attempt to apologize to slide. Jack always forgave him, no matter what was going on. Gabriel hated it, but Jack didn’t want to talk about it. Maybe he felt like if he could forgive Gabriel for their failing relationship he could accept his own part in it. He just wished Jack would be angry with him just once.

He drove them deep into the forest and pulled into a familiar camping spot. No one that didn’t know what they were looking at would know that it was a camping spot. It was in between a bunch of trees and barely had enough space for anyone to move around. For Jack and Gabriel, that was a little slice of heaven that they had carved out for themselves.

He parked beside the spot and turned off the car. They climbed out and started setting up camp. The small tent would keep them warm; the sleeping bag was big enough for four; and there was more than enough food to keep them fed for days to come. Gabriel screefed out a small fire pit and started getting a fire going. Jack loaded up firewood beside the fire, reaching out to touch Gabriel’s shoulder as he worked.

“Still antsy?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes,” Jack said as he sat down. “I don’t think I can stay in camp tonight.”

“Okay,” Gabriel murmured as he gently cupped Jack’s cheek. “I have the shotgun, don’t worry.”

“Thanks,” Jack smiled at him. “I love you so much, Gabi. I’m so sorry that I don’t show it to you.”

“We aren’t in the best place right now,” Gabriel said. “I don’t take offence.”

“Maybe you should,” Jack looked away. “I’m a terrible person.”

“No worse than I am,” Gabriel teased. “Remember, I do terrible shit on the daily.”

“And I cover it up for you,” Jack frowned before he sighed. “Guess we really are made for each other, huh?”

Gabriel squeezed Jack’s hand and nodded. “For that reason and so many more. Don’t let that sickness blind you, Jack,” he said. “Do we have to up the medication?”

“No; it messes with my cycle,” Jack said. “I hate it, but I can’t up the meds anymore.”

“That’s okay,” Gabriel soothed. “We have a good basis for you, darling. It gives you the ability to deal with the dark thoughts.”

“I’m glad you have such high hopes for me,” Jack smiled sadly.

“I’m all sunshine and butterflies, remember?” Gabriel teased as he leaned over and kissed him. “Mmm, God, I’ve missed you.”

“Gabe,” Jack whispered as he returned the kiss. “Oh, Gabe!”

Gabriel rolled them over so that they were away from the fire. They tore their clothing off as fast as they could, kissing and gasping as they worked each other open. Gabriel kissed Jack as often as he could, linking their fingers together as he whispered how much he loved him. Jack was crying into his shoulder, wrapping his legs around Gabriel’s hips and begging for more.

When they were finished, the sun was starting to set. Jack nuzzled him gently as they rolled apart. They kissed as they rose, smiling sadly as the last of the sunlight started to fade. Jack cupped Gabriel’s cheek, kissing him one more time before he turned away.

Gabriel watched until Jack vanished into the forest. He let out a long sigh as he got dressed, wishing that Jack had stayed with him. He understood that Jack was terrified of hurting him, but he wasn’t twenty anymore. He was more than capable of protecting himself from Jack at his absolute worst. He just wished that he could prove it.

He got the shotgun out of the back of the car and made sure it was loaded. Once he was positive that he would be safe, he headed back to the fire and started it up again. He had his supper cooking when he let out a long sigh and looked up at the sky.

“Really, boys?” he called into the wilderness. “I think cats in heat are quieter than you.”

He looked over his shoulder and watched the forest. The bushes were quivering beside the camp and someone let out a snort. Jesse stood up and glared at Genji as his friend sulked into the firelight.

“Thought ninjas were supposed to be silent,” Jesse huffed.

“I am not trained in forest espionage,” Genji snapped before he threw himself down beside the fire and glared at the food Gabriel had cooking. “Can I have some?”

“Sure,” Gabriel scooped the meal onto a plate and handed it to Genji. “It’s hot.”

Genji blew over the meal a few times before he slowly started eating. A rare smile tugged at his lips before he nodded his thanks. Jesse sat down beside Gabriel and accepted his own helping. Gabriel dumped the remaining meal onto his plate and started devouring it. They ate in comfortable silence as the moon rose overhead.

Gabriel set his plate aside as the first wolf howl rolled through the air. Jesse and Genji froze, looking up fearfully as the air was filled with answering cries. Gabriel did his best not to smirk as he cupped his hands around his mouth and added his voice to the call. Jesse reached out to swat his arm, hissing at him to cut it out.

“Do you want them to come here?” Jesse hissed. “These ain’t the wolves we grew up with!”

“We’ll be fine,” Gabriel shook his head. “Trust me; the wolves up here don’t care about our gamey asses.”

Jesse glared at him, but didn’t say anything else. Gabriel kept the boys entertained as the moon rose steadily overhead, grinning as he got Genji to break his stoic demeanor and collapse into a snorting mess on the ground. He almost had to chase the boys into the tent to make sure they slept, grumbling as Genji slipped off to use the washroom.

“Where’s Jack?” Jesse asked as he helped lay the sleeping bag out so they could all crawl in comfortably.

“Around,” Gabriel said. “Don’t worry. He’ll be back in the morning.”

Jesse opened his mouth to say something, but fell silent as a scream filled the air. Gabriel bolted for the treeline, shouting at Jesse to grab the shotgun. He charged through the underbrush before he threw himself between Genji’s downed form and the massive shadowy beast looming overhead.

“Hey, hey!” Gabriel shouted and waved his arms, trying to get the beast’s attention. “Come on! Over here!”

The beast followed his movements, growling as it stepped forward. Gabriel shifted away from Genji, putting distance between them so that the beast didn’t go back for the boy. The beast snarled and mock charged, forcing Gabriel back a few steps, but no more. Huge claws dug at the ground, breaking branches as the beast moved.

“Gabe!”

“Jesse, aim for the eyes!” Gabriel shouted.

He heard Jesse cocking the shotgun and so did the beast. The massive head swung around and pointed ears rose curiously, trying to find where the sound had come from. A gunshot rang out and Gabriel heard the projectile slam into the beast’s face. The beast brayed in alarm and stumbled backwards.

The rubber pellet bounced off the ground as the beast turned and fled back into the forest. Gabriel watched the beast run away, ignoring Jesse’s disbelieving shouts. He let out a soft sigh before he walked over to Genji to check on him.

* * *

“That was a werewolf,” Jesse whispered.

Gabriel stoked the fire back to life. “It was,” he said. “And you have to keep your mouth shut.”

“There’s a fucking werewolf out in the forest around base!” Jesse shouted.

“It had blue eyes,” Genji said as he looked down at the dented metal on his arm. “It had blue eyes, Jesse.”

“What does that,” Jesse started to snarl before his eyes widened. “No. Oh, no no no.”

He covered his face and started rocking back and forth. Gabriel set a kettle over the flames and leaned back against the log that was serving as his seat. Genji was shaking, but he moved over to let Gabriel have a look at his injured arm.

The prosthetic had been damaged, but it would be an easy fix when they got back to base. Gabriel was relieved that Jack had gone for the metallic arm rather than the flesh one. Jack would never forgive himself if he had accidentally forced Genji to suffer the same ailment as he did.

“How?” Jesse whispered. “How can Jack be a fucking werewolf?!”

“No idea,” Gabriel said as he gave Genji a quick hug. “He was suffering from it when I met him in the army.”

“This is crazy,” Jesse whispered. “I can’t…I can’t!”

Gabriel rubbed his eyes and shook his head. “Jesse, relax,” he said. “We’re fine. We’ll be fine. Trust me. Jack rarely attacks; this is an oddity.”

“That doesn’t change that he’s dangerous!” Jesse shouted as he got to his feet. “We trusted him! How can we trust someone that could go furry and kill us all?”

“Sit down, Jesse,” Gabriel growled. “And shut up. Do you want to bring him back? He’s still around.”

“Still around?” Jesse squeaked and sat down.

Gabriel nodded. “I’m here; Jack won’t be too far from me no matter how inhuman his brain is,” he said. “He knows his mate no matter what.”

“He almost killed you,” Jesse snapped.

“No; he was just curious,” Gabriel shook his head. “I was getting his attention away from Genji. I’m guessing he came to check up on me and saw Genji instead. Que one werewolf going into overprotective mode.”

Genji shook his head as Jesse stared at him. Gabriel let out a soft snort before he poured the boiled water into three mugs and made hot chocolate. He handed them out and settled back against the log seat.

“Drink up and get to bed,” he said. “We’ll talk more in the morning.”

Jesse and Genji obeyed, sipping quietly on their hot chocolate. Gabriel waited for them to crawl into the sleeping bag before he put out the fire. He sighed heavily before crawling into the tent and zipping the mouth shut.

He rose before the sun, getting the fire going again. He started cooking up a massive breakfast for everyone. He had a huge helping of eggs waiting on a plate when he heard movement in the forest. Jack stumbled out, panting heavily as he headed for the fire. He sank down beside Gabriel, reaching for the plate of eggs as Gabriel dumped bacon and morning sausage on the plate.

“Thanks,” Jack murmured as he started wolfing food down. “Fuck, I’m starving.”

“Yah,” Gabriel smiled as he started cooking up more food. “I can bet. How’s your eye?”

Jack glanced at him. His left eye was swollen and black; Jesse had hit him dead on. Gabriel smiled and leaned over, kissing the bruised flesh gently. Jack hissed and pushed him away, a single tear of pain rolling down his cheek.

“Asshole,” he hissed as he reached up to touch the enflamed flesh.

“Hey, you went after Genji,” Gabriel teased. “Who’s fine, don’t worry. You got his prosthetic, not his flesh.”

“Good,” Jack murmured as he bit into a sausage and noisily chewed it. “Sorry. I’m starving.”

“It’s okay, sunshine,” Gabriel soothed as he ran his hand through Jack’s hair. “I know what you’re like.”

“You,” Jesse growled as he crawled out of the tent. “You…why’re you naked?”

“A couple go into the forest for some time away from base; why do you think he’s naked, Jesse?” Gabriel chuckled as he dumped out another helping of eggs onto a plate. “Go for your morning piss and then come back and talk.”

Jesse glared before he slipped off into the bushes to relieve himself. Genji emerged quietly from the tent and looked at Jack for a moment. Then he followed Jesse into the forest and made a great deal of racket through the brush. Jack set his plate to the side and covered his face, whimpering heavily.

“Ssh, honey,” Gabriel soothed as he reached out towards Jack. “It’s okay. They’re fine. I’m fine. You’re fine.”

“I could have killed him,” Jack whimpered. “I could have killed all of you!”

“But you didn’t,” Gabriel said as he pulled Jack up against his chest and ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. “We’re fine. Nothing is wrong.”

“You have too much faith in me,” Jack whispered.

Gabriel shook his head as his boys walked out of the bush. Jesse glowered at Jack, but Genji walked over without hesitation. He knelt down and took Jack’s hand, placing it on the damaged part of his arm. Jack flinched, trying to pull his hand away, shaking his head as he whispered his apologies. Genji shook his head and managed a small smile.

“You damaged my arm, but not me,” he said. “I’m fine, Morrison-sama.”

That was the most informal address that Genji had ever given Jack. Gabriel smiled as Jack stared at Genji. Jack let out a soft noise before he slid forward and hugged Genji to his chest. He whispered softly to Genji, petting his spiky black hair. Genji’s dark eyes widened before closing tight and he wrapped his arms around Jack to cling to him.

Gabriel looked at Jesse before motioning towards one of the overflowing plates of food. Jesse settled down and started eating, looking at Jack mistrustfully as he and Genji started sharing one of the plates. Gabriel started eating, licking his lips as he tasted the fire-cooked food dance across his tongue. He loved campfire cooking, especially when he could make it by himself.

“So, yer a werewolf,” Jesse said as he finished.

“I am,” Jack sighed. “I do everything I can to keep it under control. What happened last night…is not something I ever want to have happen.”

“And it did,” Jesse growled.

“Jesse,” Gabriel warned.

“He’s dangerous!” Jesse snapped.

“So are you,” Gabriel said. “And at a much further range.”

“Yer blind because you want yer dick in his ass!” Jesse shouted as he jumped to his feet. “He could kill us all! Werewolves don’t give two shits about anyone!”

“I am aware, Jesse,” Gabriel said as he got to his feet. He stood opposite Jesse and stared into his eyes. “And yet you and Jack manage just fine.”

Jesse paled and shook his head. “I ain’t a wolf!” he yelped.

“I know all the medication that you’re on, Jesse,” Gabriel said. “You think I don’t know what meds that control lycanthropy are?”

Jesse stood there shaking before he dropped onto his bottom. He whimpered and shook, shaking his head furiously. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he looked at his feet.

“I ain’t a wolf,” he whispered. “I ain’t!”

“Jesse,” Jack murmured. “Have you taken your medication today?”

“No; I take it with lunch,” Jesse murmured. “Why?”

“Don’t take it tonight. Come run with me. You’ll feel better,” Jack smiled sadly. “I know it’s scary, but running makes it all better.”

“How?” Jesse demanded. “How can turning into a monster be good?”

“You aren’t a monster, Jesse,” Gabriel said. “Monsters choose their path. You didn’t get a choice.”

Jesse looked at him before looking down at his feet. “Okay,” he murmured. “I’ll…run with you tonight.”

Jack nodded as he ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair. “Good,” he murmured. “Good.”

Jesse started whimpering before the sun had even set. His body contorted, twisting and shuddering as he started changing. He clawed at his clothing, struggling to pull them off. His eyes were rolling in his head, moving nervously from Gabriel to Genji as he struggled with his clothing.

Jack moved to help him, carefully removing each article as his own body shuddered and bulged. Gabriel and Genji sat by the fire, watching as the two men were forced to undergo a violent and sickening transformation. Bones crunched and twisted, lengthening dramatically and almost ripping the flesh open. Fur burst out of every pore, growing rapidly to cover them both in a blanket of gray, white, and black fur. Jack snapped his jaws as his face was forced to elongate to hold the new muscle and teeth. Jesse’s face wasn’t as long, but his face cracked louder as he transformed.

When it was over, Jesse was lying on his belly and whimpering. His long fingers covered his eyes, refusing to see the world around him as Jack sat panting. Jack turned his head slowly towards Gabriel and wagged his tail.

“Gabe,” Jack croaked out before he stumbled over on all fours.

“Hey,” Gabriel smiled as he lifted his hand. “You look good.”

Jack pressed himself into Gabriel’s arms, licking slowly over Gabriel’s jaw as his tail wagged furiously behind him. Gabriel grunted as he was forced onto the ground and trapped under the massive lump of fluff and muscle. Genji chuckled softly at the sight, leaning back as Gabriel ran his fingers through Jack’s fur.

Jesse let out a long whine and Jack sat up. He turned his head towards Jesse before he barked and leaped towards him. He bowled Jesse over and they tumbled across the ground. Jesse snapped furiously at Jack’s face, but Jack simply palmed his cheek and jumped over him. Gabriel smiled as the two of them charged into the forest, braying after each other as they vanished into the night.

“And there they go,” Gabriel said. “They’ll be back at dawn.”

“I am envious; they can shed their lives for a night,” Genji murmured.

“And spend the rest of the time worrying about losing control,” Gabriel said. “Come on, Genji; let’s have dinner.”

* * *

 

Gabriel heard the fire burning around him. He coughed up blood, staring dumbly at the ground a few feet below him. It hurt to breathe; something was broken through his belly and out his back. It must have been what was suspending him above the ground.

“Fuck,” he managed to cough out before he dropped is head.

Blood dribbled off his chin, pattering to the floor below. His head was pounding, filled with the thump of his heartbeat and the rush of blood through his ears. He closed his eyes, feeling the grit from the fire burning under his eyelids. He let out a soft noise and did his best not to start crying.

A howl of rage shattered the air. He lifted his head weakly and watched a wavering figure pace back and forth through the flames. Gabriel let out a garbled noise and the figure paused. Then, something huge charged through the flames. He smelled burning fur and coughed as a black nose was shoved into his neck.

“Jack,” he managed to gag out.

Jack growled in his ear before he heard metal groaning around him. Whatever was jarred in his stomach came loose and he screamed. Blood gushed out of the wound, followed by a clear fluid that burned all the way along its path. Jack’s claws dug into his shirt before powerful jaws closed gently around his middle. Gabriel coughed as he dangled out of Jack’s jaws, staring dumbly at the ground as it passed by underneath him.

He swam in and out of consciousness as Jack carried him. He didn’t know what was happening around him, but he knew that he was in safe jaws. Jack wouldn’t let anything happen to him. He remembered being dropped once and heard Jack’s roar of fury. He heard the sound of a violent struggle and the screams of the dying before he was lifted up again.

He came to lying in an enclosed tube. He could barely hear anything, but he was breathing and that was all he cared about. He let out a long exhale and stared at the black smoke that rushed past his lips. His eyes widened as he started shaking. He reached up and started clawing at his throat, trying to find out what was going on.

The lid of the tube was opened suddenly and Jack’s beaten up face loomed over him. Gabriel stared before he reached for him, gagging out his husband’s name. Jack reached out and cupped his cheek, smiling around the bruising near his eyes and doing his best not to pull the stitches on the gouges taken out of his face.

“He’s awake,” Jack called as he leaned forward and pressed his head against Gabriel’s. “He’s awake, Moira.”

Gabriel watched as Moira appeared over Jack’s shoulder. Her eyebrows were drawn together as she watched him for a moment. Then, she gently eased Jack out of the way so that she could start taking Gabriel’s vital signs. Gabriel ignored her, watching Jack pace behind her.

“You survived,” he managed to gag out. “You shouldn’t have survived.”

“Anger is one hell of an anesthetic,” Jack growled as he turned to face him. “Blackwatch was compromised.”

Gabriel managed a nod. “Talon,” he croaked.

Jack nodded. “They tried to capture me when I was flung backwards from the explosion,” he said. “They were expecting the fur. They weren’t expecting the fury.”

“Good,” Gabriel managed a smile before he sank down into the tube. “I hurt all over.”

“That is understandable,” Moira said. “I did what I could, expanding on the tests we have already done. It should make your shapeshifting more controllable.”

“Give that serum to Jack,” Gabriel ordered. “So Talon can’t do this to him again.”

“Gabe, no,” Jack shook his head rapidly. “I don’t…!”

“I won’t let them take you because you shifted under stress,” Gabriel shouted. “I won’t!”

He felt himself collapse into smoke. Moira cursed him, shouting that he could ruin her calculations if he didn’t solidify. Jack stared as Gabriel rushed towards him, sinking to his knees as Gabriel stopped in front of him. He reached up, eyes darting around the black smoke that made up his form.

“I won’t lose you,” Gabriel said as he started to solidify. He sank to his knees and cupped Jack’s face. “I love you so much, Jack. I won’t let them get their hands on you. Never again.”

“Gabe,” Jack whimpered as he reached out. “She hurt you.”

Gabriel smiled sadly and shook his head. He had agreed to Moira’s tests, had accepted that the wraith ability was the end result of genetic manipulation. How was what Moira had done any different than what the American army had done?

Jack let out a wild snarl and lunged at Moira through Gabriel’s solidifying body. He howled with rage, his body already twisting and expanding as he moved. Gabriel swore and did his best to grab his husband, dragging him away from a startled Moira. He wrestled Jack to the ground, doing his best to block the pain as Jack’s claws tore into his emerging flesh. He managed to pin Jack down and bit down into his scruff, holding him firmly as Jack thrashed under him.

Very slowly, Jack relaxed under him, wheezing heavily between his elongated fangs. Gabriel ran his hands soothingly over Jack’s back, closing his eyes as his grip on his husband’s scruff started to vanish. He released the chunk of skin and tucked his nose into Jack’s jaw, pressing his nose into the steady pulse.

“Moira didn’t do anything I didn’t already give her permission to do,” Gabriel whispered. “No more than the SEP had done.”

“You’re a smoke creature,” Jack whispered.

“Only when I want to be,” Gabriel smiled against Jack’s pale throat. “Only when I need to be. Please, Jack; let her help you. Imagine how much control of yourself she can give you with a little bit of that serum.”

Jack was silent beneath him before he gave the smallest of nods. Gabriel slowly got to his feet before helping Jack to stand. He hugged his husband close, gently kissing his cheek as he stood trembling beside him. Moira glared at him before walking over to one of her many medical stations and started setting it up for Jack’s injection.

“It’ll be okay,” Gabriel promised as he helped Jack forward. “I promise.”

* * *

 

Gabriel did his best not to wince as the Talon agent’s head was crushed between Jack’s jaws. At least it meant that their screaming had finally stopped. Sombra was shaking behind him, holding onto the back of his cloak as she stared at Jack.

“What…the fuck?” she whispered.

“Sombra,” Gabriel motioned towards Jack. “Meet our informant.”

“Our informant is a fucking werewolf?!” Sombra shrieked.

Jack’s blue eyes darted towards her and he grinned wickedly. He wrenched the agent’s head off of their shoulders and shook his head like a dog, bounding towards them across the broken street. The mangled head dropped to the ground at Gabriel’s boots before Jack shoved his shoulder playfully against Gabriel’s, sinking down onto his butt to give them both a wolfish grin.

“I’m not that scary, am I, Olivia?” Jack growled as he cocked his head to the side.

The motion might have been adorable if Jack’s mouth wasn’t caked in blood and gore. Sombra scrambled backwards, her mouth gaping before she rounded on Gabriel.

“You told him my name?!” she demanded.

“I worked in Dorado for a few years,” Jack chuckled as he lifted a hind leg and started scratching behind his ear. “It wasn’t hard to find your name when Los Muertos agents start talking.”

“Remind me to kick their asses,” Sombra growled.

“I’ll bring you to where I buried their corpses,” Jack cackled.

Gabriel shivered slightly. “Sometimes I regret letting Moira touch you,” he grumbled.

“Little late for that regret, sunshine,” Jack teased before he started morphing back to his human form. “But, it did give me better control.”

“Oh, fuck me,” Sombra hissed as she stared at Jack’s form. “Do you people ever actually die? Are we going to find Gerard kicking around in France somewhere too?”

“Sombra,” Gabriel growled in warning as Jack’s hackles raised. “Let’s not bring up a dead friend in front of the werewolf, hmm?” She gave a sharp nod and Gabriel turned back to Jack. “What have you found?”

“No more than usual; cover-ups, mysterious disappearances that weren’t looked into properly, bodies turning up that were claimed to be from missing people,” Jack shook his head. “This just gets more and more complicated the further down this rabbit hole we go.”

“It has to bottom out at some point,” Gabriel sighed as he tipped his head back. “And Overwatch?”

Jack let out a bitter laugh. “The kids think that they can do a better job than what we did,” he said before spitting on the ground. “Twenty fucking years I ran that organization. Twenty. You’d think they’d show a little bit more respect, but no. No, regardless of who’s talking about Overwatch, they always lay the blame on my shoulders as if I wanted everything to go down in a fiery blaze. Like I’d ever want to watch my friends fucking die.”

“I didn’t know Jack Morrison had a potty mouth,” Sombra commented.

“You should see him when he’s really mad,” Gabriel chuckled. “Should we let them continue with their endeavours?”

“Let them,” Jack snapped. “If they think they can do my job better….”

“Jack,” Gabriel touched his husband’s shoulder. “Breathe.”

Jack took a deep breath and bared his teeth. “Right,” he growled. “Right. Yes, let them keep going in trying to bring Overwatch back. Their stupidity might flush our quarry out of their tunnels.”

“We can only hope,” Gabriel said before pulling Jack into a kiss. “You look good.”

“Says the man wearing a mask,” Jack teased before pulling away. “Try to stay out of trouble, Gabriel.”

Gabriel chuckled as Jack turned around and vanished down the alley. Sombra stood beside him for a moment before shaking her head and turning away.

“You guys are crazy,” she said. “ _Muy loco_.”

Gabriel chuckled as he collapsed into smoke. “You don’t have the faintest idea,” he said before he followed her out of the alley and back towards their safehouse.  

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what, Jack will always come to Gabriel's aid. Gabe does sometime regret letting Jack go off on his own because heads are not chew toys, darling.
> 
> Enjoy the content? Consider buying me a coffee! Go to www.ko-fi.com/megsbf


End file.
